


Getting her Back

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI:Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Getting her Back

Horatio woke from his dreams in a cold sweat.  He did what he always did when the dreams overtook him and reached for his lover.  The full impact of the last few weeks and why his nightmares were back with a vengeance hit him when he found the spot empty.  What started out as simple disagreements turned to a never-ending stream of arguments with hurtful words being exchanged in the end.  One night they went to bed, each staying at the far edges, still angry after an argument and he woke the next morning to an empty bed and a note saying she'd gone, that she was tired of feeling like he cared about everything but her.

Nothing was further from the truth but after a few days off and a hard look at how things had become between them, Horatio knew she'd been right.  He had neglected her. He'd not returned phone calls, put her off and came home late after she was long in bed.  Only turned to her when he wanted to satisfy his needs, instead of showing her how much she meant to him.

 Horatio knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep so he got up and headed to the kitchen.  A glass of water in hand he got comfortable on lounge chair on his deck and watched the sky begin to lighten.  He needed to figure out what he was going to do.

By the time the sky was streaked with color, he knew what he needed to do.  He had to call her and try to work it out.  He missed her and he wanted her in his life.  Picking up the phone he dialed her number.  Hearing her groggy voice, he smiled. He could picture her still half asleep as she answered.  "It's Horatio.  Can we have breakfast and talk? Please?"


End file.
